Seals of this type are known from the prior art. In particular, seals of this type are marketed by the company ElringKlinger Kunststofftechnik GmbH, 74321 Bietigheim-Bissingen, Germany, under the name “spring-assisted lip seal”.
In order to secure the spring element against it moving out of the receiving space unintentionally, provided on the seal body of these known seals is a so-called retaining lug, past which the spring element is moved when the spring element is introduced into the receiving space and which forms an undercut, behind which the spring element latches in, so that the spring element is retained by the retaining lug in the receiving space.
However, to produce the retaining lug, an additional turning work step is necessary, for which a separate turning tool is required. As this turning tool is relatively delicate, it wears very rapidly, in particular owing to fillers contained in the material of the seal body. The wear of the turning tool leads to the retaining lug no longer being perfectly turned. As a result, undesired pieces of fluff may occur, which can detach from the seal body during use of the seal and lead to problems in the tightness of the seal and to problems in the assembly containing the seal (for example to a clogging of nozzles or filters).
The turning tool therefore has to be changed relatively often.